


Orion {UNFINISHED STORY FOR TWITTER}

by AgniKayos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Fantasy, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Original Fiction, Violence, possible lgbtq themes i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: Orion is a series of connected short stories I wrote when I was about 11-12 so tbh don't expect much out of it. Apparently, 12 y/o me liked killing characters. Also I might only publish the finished chapters but there are 11 bookmarks so I might finish some of them who knows(also follow me on twitter @/Agni_Kayos I can answer questions there :)





	1. Quesoi, Goddess of Children: Queen of the Pantheon

Quesoi, Goddess of Children: Queen of the Pantheon

Far from any civilization was the fallen kingdom of Amiien the dark ruins of the once-powerful nation was the center of rumors and myths. They say that the race had lived back in the last great century. When their gods gathered for the meeting chaos raged, wars burst from small negotiations. Plagues exploded from the east, fires in the west. Slowly the desolation spread over the planet, and people feared to leave the house. Gradually the population faded, along with the faith. The last few people left rejected their faiths and banded together to fight the gods.

The gods slowly realized this and prepared to fight back only to find that they had weakened. They faced off against the people and almost overpowered them. As the final soldiers fell, a young girl stood in the ruins of the old city of Hon Ji. Next to her were the remaining children, some scared, others looked in awe. The children stopped the gods, could they use these children to replant the seeds of humanity? As they neared, the younger children started to cry for their mothers who lay dead on the field. Their desperate cries echoed over the wasteland, awaking something deep in the universe.

Slowly the dust cleared from the sky, and from above the clouds descended a woman, her bronze skin shone, and her gold armor glittered. “Don’t worry children, everything will be alright,” she said, a wave of calm fell over the group like a warm blanket. 

“You dare?” hissed the old god of the islands, his spear pointed at the woman. The other gods followed in suit, ready to attack the woman. The first to break and attack the woman was a young woman. She had pale blue skin, like a river and muddy brown hair. With a mighty yell, a wave of raging water formed around her, and she collided with the bronze woman. Water swirled around the waring beings as both groups watched, slowly the water drained away to reveal a figure crouching over a sodden body. The number stood and lifted the severed head of their enemy. The mysterious woman had won. 

“Your time is over, you have failed the people, begone, or I will rid this multiverse of your filthy existence.” She addressed the stunned gods; they all looked at her with the same fiery wrath and shock. The gods shook off the shock and charged her. She battled and slew many beings with everlasting energy and power until one remained. 

The last elder was the goddess of magic and paths; she wielded a dark spear. She fought the mystery woman for hours, each not daring to let their guard drop until the 11th hour. The elder struck fast, using her magic to lift the helmet of her opponent, revealing her face. The mystery woman had stern features and solid blue eyes that shone in the dying light. The elder took advantage of her opponents’ distraction and struck her face. 

The woman yelled in pain and pulled away from the elder. Her face was bleeding heavily; the elder laughed at her pain and put her spear tip to the other beings’ throat.

“You have lost, I have the advantage.” the elder spoke in a raspy voice, her grey eyes focused on the woman. 

“This is only a mere flesh wound, I can still fight.” the stranger hefted her shield and struck, shattering the elder’s spear. The elder stumbled away with terror on her pale face, 

“How?” the other being smiled,

“I am queen now, bow down to the most powerful or perish.” The elder spat at the new queen and raised her arms, her raspy voice chanting in a strange language. Dark tendrils of magic emerge from her body and strike at her opponent. Hefting her sword, the new queen sliced the tendrils apart and jabbed at the elder. Her sword slashed the goddesses’ stomach open, killing the last of the elders. 


	2. Kalens, God of future sight: The Lost Voice of Kalens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> // blood 
> 
> im really confused the last 3 chapters where incomplete and me projecting being the least favorite child

_Kaes, the boy with the old blood, he can free us from the loop_ _at the cost of our possible demise._

The prophecy was written by myself many years before and it shaped the current events. Mother had been furious, I know she would be, I saw it.  **You use your power for popularity and power.** She had banished me to this forest,  **Learn Humility.** I was told, what was humility? I didn’t know and I still don’t, I probably never will. I always asked my dice, ‘Will I ever get out of here?’ the answer is always 10,6,6,4 and 0, the answer to everything,  _ maybe _ . Years slide by and I wait, the boy will be here soon, just 5 more years. I look up at the sky and see Kaliia and her chariot, she had taken over from Artemis.

‘I will be free once more dear sister, I promise you that.’ 

“Hello?” a strong voice echoes through the forest, breaking my concentration and scattering my dice. I snarl in disgust and push myself to my feet. There in front of me is a human, he had messy hair and brilliant green eyes. 

“How the hell did you find me?” I rasp, after years of not talking my voice sounded strange and gravely. The boy looked familiar, like someone in your school that you never talk to. His jaw was set in a determined way like he was trying to do a group project but no one will listen. 

“The cloak let me in,” he gestured to the silver piece of cloth wrapped around his shoulders.

“No,” I whisper, “Kaliia’s cloak?” I look at the kid, his face clicked in my memories, _Kaes_ _Orion, the boy with Greek blood, the boy who’s prophecy got me here._ “It can’t be him, no, he’s too early, they said 5 years, not 4-”

“What year is it?” he interrupted my muttering,

“2819, a year before you were supposed to come,” I say accusingly and the boy looked at me with confusion.

“It’s 2820, I’m here to fight the Verse and stop the war,” he said softly, “You missed a whole year.” My blood freezes and chills spread over my dark skin,

“What?” the word comes out hoarsely and I’m getting banished all over again. The pain of having my powers stripped down to the minimum, my heightened scenes dulled to those of a mortal. I trembled before his fear turned to anger, “This is your fault, Kaes.” the boy looked stunned at my accusation. 

“Why?” 

“Your prophecy was the last one I ever received, Mother was furious at me, she accused me of abusing my powers and she cast me here to find humility,” I yell at him, the kid is terrified but I don’t care I can finally let my anger out on someone that isn’t myself. “I’ve been here, alone for centuries, watching my siblings grow their powers while I am stuck in this forest alone.” My anger flares and boils over and tears stream down my dusty face and soak into the ground. “Cast here by a mother who I thought loved me but only wanted power.”

“What do you mean?” The kid interrupted my rant, he had walked over and put his hand on my shoulders. “About your mother, what was the prophecy?” I draw in a shaky breath and wipe my eyes.

_Kaes, the boy with the old blood, he can free us from the loop_ _at the cost of our possible demise._

I cough as the last words of the prophecy leave my mouth, the toll time has had on my body was affecting my remaining powers. 

“Old blood?” Kaes asked me, “What does that mean?” The boy’s green eyes met mine, he had a comforting presence, like Kaliia. 

“The descendent of the old pantheon, the greeks, the devas, the auta as well. They perished in the great war between mother and-” I choked up again and buried my face in Kaes’s shoulder, I felt him start a bit before moving to comfort me. 

“It’s okay Kalens” I stopped and looked at him, he said my name. It has been years since I’ve heard the sound, it soothed me. I felt power flowing through my veins and I pushed the boy away.

“Hey-” He started but he then realized, “Your power, it’s coming back” I smiled, and a bolt of searing pain ripped through my body. I scream as my vision whites, then fades to darkness.

“Kalens, KALENS!” Kaes shook me awake, I groaned and sat up. Kaes pulled me to my feet and I looked around. There was a big hole, we were standing in the center of it. “So uh-” 

“Hm?” I turned to the kid, he had a strange look on his face.

“Are your powers really back?” He asked, his eyes shone brightly in the now sunlit sky. I open my mouth to speak but stop, what would I say? “Wait, Kanlens,” Kaes’s hand came towards my face. I tried to smack them away but he tried again. “Your neck is scarred.” his cold hands touched my skin and a burning sensation spread across my neck. I hiss and pull back and look at his hand to see blood coating them. Panicking, I put my own hand to my throat and immediately withdrew as the pain flashed again. I look down at my hand to see it covered in a dark red substance.

**_“Kalens, the god of chance”_ ** _ I pushed myself up from the floor where I was lying. I was in a grand hall, the hall was silent except for the sound of dripping water.  _ **_“We welcome you back after many long years.”_ ** _ I looked up to see who was speaking, it was my mother. _

_ Her golden skin shone dimly in the light, her face covered in a golden mask to hide her scars.  _ _ “Mother, what is the meaning of this?” _ _ I ask, surprised that my voice worked. _

**_“The meaning of what?”_ ** _ she asked, her masked face looking blankly into my eyes. I took a deep breath and slowly reached for my neck, _

_ “This, the loss of my voice, why?”  _ _ my voice shook as Quesoi laughed, her voice echoed off her mask and rang throughout the room.  _

**_“Kalens, you must learn that every action has consequences. You had to give something up to regain your power, I think you will be happier without your voice.”_ ** _ Her words fell to my ears like hammers. She had sacrificed my voice for my power, my voice was my most prized possession. I stood in my torrent of thought and looked at the goddess. _

_ “Why am I here?”  _ _ I asked. the woman looked at me with the blank expression of her mask. _

**_“I just wanted to see how bad off you were you can go now.”_ ** _ with a flick of her hand I was back in the forest. _

“Kalens, where did you go?” Kaes asked, his green eyes sweeping over me as if I could disappear at any second. I opened my mouth only to find my voice gone, I sigh and hang my head.  _ My mother called me to see if I had gone insane yet, she told me she traded my voice for my power. She lied, I know she did, she just wants my voice to strengthen her power.  _ I look at him and focus on the thought, he stiffens for a second and looks around as I send the message into his head. Nodding, Kaes wraps an arm around my shoulder. “Don’t worry, we can get it back.” I pressed my shoulder into him and hugged him,  _ thank you.  _ He smiled and hugged me back. 

“You’re welcome, Kalens” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell this was written after i read Percy Jackson


	3. Ketia, Goddess of Weapons: The homebound and homeless (UNFINISHED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk the beginning just seemed cool
> 
> follow my twitter pls @/Agni_Kayos :)

_ Valx Mountain has been my home for many years, the hot fires fueled my forge and provided a home.  _

“Quesoi, please! It’s my home, It’s my source.” I grabbed the goddess’s hand but she shook me off.

_ ‘Ketia, it’s a price I’m willing to pay and you should be too.’  _ Her voice rang from behind the gold mask. The queen walked towards the volcano’s epicenter. I reluctantly followed her and she grabbed my arm. “What-?” the rest of the question died in my throat as I saw the knife.

_ ‘A blood toll is needed, Ketia’ _ the queen whispered.

“The volcano? It’s been dormant for years.” Kal was shocked as I said this. We had set off in search of Ketia, the blacksmith goddess. We had both decided that I needed a weapon, only she was skilled enough to make it. 

_ That’s impossible! The volcano is the source of her power. _ Kal said, his voice swirling around my mind. The pair were studying a map of the surrounding area, Kal was trying to pick out our destination but during the years he spent in solitude the world had changed.  _ What’s New Hanford? Was there an old Hanford?  _ The god asks as he trails his eyes over the map.

“I don’t know, I’ve heard of the place, it’s dangerous,” I responded, surveying the valley below us. A small town was nestled at the foot of our target, Ketia’s volcano. To get there, we had to cross a river and about 30 miles of plains. 

_ Well, I guess we can stop in the other town, the one right in front of the volcano. I mean who in their right mind builds a-  _

“Kal, the volcano has been inactive for 500 years. People were bound to settle here, especially with the rich soil.” I say to the god, he rolls his eyes and stuffs the map into one of his magical pockets.  __


	4. Kaes Orion, Heir of the Old God: The Successor  (UNFINISHED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this is the ending, i might see if I can piece together the plot later so watch out for that chapter

I stood at the cliff, nervously shuffling my feet.  _ Don’t be stupid, It’s only been a few years.  _ I shook my head as my mind went on a tangent.  _ Yeah, 239 years is ‘not that long’ It would be time for the next cycle by now.  _ I sigh dejectedly and move my gaze to the sunset. The warm colors painted the lower sky while the rest faded to darkness. I think back to the adventures we had when he helped me find my voice and I helped him tap into his power. His bright eyes and clear laugh, how he had promised to be back after the fight. For now I waited for him, day and night until I got a message.

_ Home. _

I didn’t trust the message at first, but after consulting my dice, I knew I had to go.

“Kal,” A soft voice said behind me, I turned quickly to see him, I gasped slightly and stepped towards the man. 

“Kaes,” I whisper and move closer, I watch him for a few more seconds before tackling him. He grunts a bit and wobbles for a few seconds before returning my hug. I cling to him like he was going to float away, I couldn’t believe it. He was real, not a projection of my own making. I slowly pull back and ask him,

“What took you so long?” His smile softened and we pressed our foreheads together.

“It’s a long story, but we have the time,” he said softly, twisting his fingers through my hair. 

“How?” I whisper moving my arms to be around the taller man’s neck, remembering his mortal origins. “You should be dead.” 

“We live in a world of magic and wonder, there is always a possibility.” 


End file.
